New Beginning
by Diva Direction
Summary: 'It would be a disgrace to Itachi if you want to destroy Konoha. Remember, he did it all to protect Konoha from another World War. If you destroy his village which he gave up his happiness for, wouldn't it be a dishonour to him' Sakura said. 'Which way home' Sasusaku. Enjoy! XD
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone this is my first story! Chapter 2 Coming out next week! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

**Sakura sighed and looked outside her window then at the various scrolls around her which were all from the library, Tsunade's as well as the Sandaime's record of the Uchiha family missions and history. She looked down at the scroll she was reading from the library, by Shikaku Nara:**

_**The Uchiha were all forced to live in a corner of the village because of the Kyuubi attack. The constant suspicion that would ensue gave birth to feelings of ill-will and revived the clan's Curse of Hatred. Though the Uchiha planning a coup d'état entrusted him to be their spy within the ANBU, underestimating his pacifistic nature, Itachi Uchiha knew that a civil war would result into another Shinobi World War and instead provided Konoha with information on the Uchiha.**_

_**Though the Third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi, who did not agree with the treatment being dealt to the Uchiha, attempted to achieve a peacefully resolution with the clan, Danzō Shimura — who was not one to wait around for peaceful negotiations — convinced Itachi that slaughtering his entire clan was the only way to avert, promising that his younger brother Sasuke Uchiha would be spared.**_

**Now she knew the truth, how Konoha mistrusted the Uchiha clan after the Kyuubi attack because of the Sharingan in its eye. She now understood why Sasuke wanted to destroy the village. But she had one thing in mind… one which she would reveal to Sasuke, as she gathered all scrolls and picking out one very crucial scroll, important for her mission, and left for the Konoha gates.**

**She came across two children, a boy and a girl. They both were childishly arguing about what flavour of ****ice-cream was better. She sighed and thought," If only life was that simple.." The girl noticed her and came towards her. 'Good luck Sakura-nee chan!' she said enthusiastically. This girl's name was Keiko Kyosuki, a patient who had a certain illness that only Sakura was able to cure. The pinkette smiled at her and walked on to her destination.**

**Once**** she got there, she saw Naruto, Tsunade and even her usually late sensei standing there.' Ready Sakura chan?' asked Naruto. I just nodded my head.' Team Kakashi, your mission is to bring Sasuke Uchiha back to the village and explain that we have found a way to bring his family back. 'She first turned to Naruto, 'You're going to be the Rokudaime, Naruto. Don't mess up or die on this mission because failure isn't accepted for future hokages.'**

'**I'll bring him back Tsunade-baa chan dattebayo!'**

**Tsunade then turned to Sakura,'Bring him back Sakura and control Naruto, please. And I trust you have the scroll?' she asked her face having an amused expression. Sakura just smiled.**

'**Hai.'**

'**Kakashi, I know your team is up to this. Good luck.'**

'**Thank you. Move out!'**

**Sakura jumped into the trees and headed to the place where Sasuke was last seen. As they neared the place where their battle was supposed to take place, she increased her speed and landed on the last tree. Last because in front of the tree, was a clearing that stretched on for at least 3 miles. Just in the middle of the clearing, stood her crush, turning out to be her love for such a long time. Pouring a little chakra into her legs she jumped from the tree and landed gracefully in front of Sasuke. He just stared at her with boredom on his face. He took out his katana and said, 'I'll finish this quickly'. The kunoichi just took out her scroll and threw it at Sasuke, who looked surprised, caught it with ease, and started to read it. She then took out a vial from her weapons bag and waited until he finished reading the letter which was from, the best medic nin in the whole shinobi world, her master.**

**His eyes widened as he scanned the letter and looked at Sakura. She smiled and held up the vial.' This is the antidote.' she told him. **

'**So I just have to back to Konoha and you actually expect me to believe that this antidote will work?' Sasuke asked her with an unreadable expression on his face.**

'**Not only that', Sakura countered. 'It would be a disgrace to Itachi if you want to destroy Konoha. Remember, he did it all to protect Konoha from another World War. If you destroy his village which he gave up his happiness for, wouldn't it be a dishonour to him?'**

**Sasuke just looked at her and disappeared only to appear behind Sakura. He bent down to her ear and whispered,**

'**Which way home?'**

**She gasped as she turned around to find the Uchiha smirking at her. Tears began to flow from her eyes as Sasuke pulled her into a hug. 'Thank you, Sakura.' he whispered**

**From a distance Naruto watched, very sure this was a new beginning for all of them.**

**And done! So, what do you think? I just thought of this when I was daydreaming. Next week Chp 2 R&R!**

**Ja Ne!**

**Sasusaku291220000**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Here's chappie 2! Hope you guys like it!

* * *

Chapter 2

Yup, for the first time in his life, Sasuke Uchiha felt nervous.

Who wouldn't if you betrayed your own village, joined the second most biggest threat to them, kill some of their shinobi and then come waltzing back begging to be accepted? Anyway, Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto entered the village moments ago, to be greeted with whispers of "Sasuke's back", "Uchiha sadist" and so on. Instead of going to the Hokage tower where they were supposed to give a briefing to their Hokage about their mission, Sakura caught Sasuke's and Naruto' s wrist in a vice like grip and dragged them to the Uchiha cemetery.

…

As they entered the Uchiha grounds, Sasuke let his mind wander to his pink- haired teammate. Sure, she had grown physically; height, ninjutsu, genjutsu and especially in taijutsu. He wondered where she got such monstrous strength that she could rupture the ground with just 1 finger now. Then he felt stupid. _'Obviously it's from Tsunade.' _he thought. But sadly, Sakura threw him out of his thoughts as she abruptly stopped in front of the cemetery. Sasuke looked around her and was surprised to see the Godaime hokage herself standing in front of his parents' grave and her assistant and other ANBU and Jounin from the village holding a body. Other people around her were Kakashi, Neji and Hinata. Sasuke looked at Sakura with an eyebrow raised.

'Kakashi's here to control the Raikiri to a much gentler mode to kick start the hearts of your family, Neji and Hinata because of the Byakugan. With their bloodline limit, we can make sure that your dad's and mom's chakra or chakra points aren't messed up, this so that they can perform jutsus properly.'

He then looked at the wrapped body which the ANBU had set down, the cloth shifted a bit so that he could see a necklace clutched in the body's hand and he thought he recognised that necklace with three metal rings attached. Then he realised it was his brother's._ 'But how did they get his body? I thought Tobi preserved it and kept it in the Akatsuki hideout.'_ Tsunade noticed his expression and followed his gaze to Itachi. 'We sent Team Kurenai and Team Guy to the Akatsuki hideout to retrieve his corpse and capture Tobi.' Sasuke couldn't find words to thank Hinata, Neji and their teams. The expression generated from those thoughts was only understood by Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi. Sakura turned to the Hyuga siblings and whispered,' Sasuke thanks you for that.'

Tsunade called out to Sasuke,' Sasuke Uchiha, we have decided what your punishment shall be.' He looked at the Hokage and nodded. 'Probation for a month, D-rank missions for a year. That and you will be under strict curfew, 6 in the morning to 10 in the night. Sasuke nodded.

'Sakura we can start now.'

'Hai, shisou.'

…

Sakura put on her gloves, took out the vial containing the so called Blossom Blood, made from a mixture of cherry blossom petals, moon flowers, chakra from the Nine-Tailed Fox, tears from a phoenix and leaves from the Tree of Mettle, which grew only when the Konoha shinobi overcome their hardships. Sakura nodded her head towards Sasuke's mother's grave and the ANBU removed her body from it. Sasuke's breath caught in his chest. Seeing his mother after so many long years, he just couldn't hold his emotions in him anymore….. Naruto watched as his rival-slash-best friend sunk to his knees beside Sakura, a single tear escaping from his eye as he watched his mother's face, still so beautiful in death.

Sakura grasped Mikoto's chin and opened her mouth slightly so that she could give the antidote-slash-potion to her. Once the Blood Blossom was administered, she signalled Kakashi to start the Raikiri as she used the Mystical Palm Technique to revive her. Sasuke started to panic because still his mother hadn't woken up. Sakura stopped her technique and moved on to his father. Once she was done, she formed the tiger hand sign and shouted, 'RELEASE!' Mikoto slowly opened her eyes followed by her husband. Sasuke couldn't believe it. Both his dead parents were sitting up and actually living, BREATHING.

'Mom?' he asked, in a disbelieving voice. She looked around and finally her gaze landed on Sasuke. She blinked at him then recognition dawned on her face.

'Sasuke-chan?'

'Hn.'

'Stop using that word.'

'Hn'

'..'

'Ow!'

'That's better!' Mikoto exclaimed. She looked at the pink haired kunoichi beside her youngest son.

'Who are you?'

Sakura flashed a smile at Mikoto and helped her up while saying, 'Sakura Haruno.' Mikoto thanked her and without hesitation tackled Sasuke into a hug. Sakura gawked at them realising that THE Sasuke Uchiha was crying. Sasuke then realised that his father was watching him. He let go of his Mom and stepped up to him. Fugaku stared at Sasuke with disbelief in his eyes. Sasuke nodded to his Dad and then hugged him.

'SASUKE-TEME!"

Sakura sweatdropped as Konoha's most hyperactive blond ninja ( Uzumaki Naruto!-_insert Naruto standing on top of a mountain screaming "I AM GOING TO BE THE NEXT HOKAGE DATTEBAYO!") _ screamed his best friend's name. "Urusai usuratonkachi!'she said and bonked him on the head. She turned to Mikoto who was watching them with an amused expression. Sakura grinned at her while saying,' We're Sasuke's teammates and Naruto's sorta like his younger brother.'

'What about you?'

Sakura stiffened at that comment and glanced at Sasuke. He was scowling at his Mom while she awaited the answer.

Sakura smiled and said,' Whatever's annoying.'

Sasuke stiffened and looked at her. She stared back at him defiantly. Then he did something that wasn't physically POSSIBLE for any person called SASUKE.

He smiled.

He frickin smiled .

And laughed.

Laughed at me.

I glared at him.

'What's so funny?'

'Nothing except from the fact you're actually WRONG this time.'

'How?'

He smiled again.

'You're not annoying.'

'Then what am I?'

He looked at me with something that I saw only one time… when I was talking to Naruto after Sasuke saved me from those Sound nins in the Chunin exams. Fondness.

'You're amazing.'

When he said that Sakura felt like melting right there. He smirked when he saw her expression. Suddenly his mom squealed,

'KAWAII!' She added,' Sakura-chan, I look forward to you being my daughter in law.'

That comment turned Sasuke a brilliant shade of red that rivalled Hinata's!

'MOM!'

* * *

AAAND done! This took about 3 hours!

Gomenasai! I have exams so I dunno when I'll be updating chapter 3!

R&R!

sasusaku29122000


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Here's chapter 3! Enjoy!

* * *

A certain pink haired kunoichi entered the road leading to the Uchiha's house. Yes, Uchiha HOUSE, as the compound was torn down and a new house was built for the last four Uchihas, Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi and Sasuke. She smiled, thinking about Sasuke. The poor boy hadn't experienced love ever since he was seven. Her eyes saddened a bit with that thought.

Realising that she had arrived on the doorstep of the Uchiha's, she rang the doorbell.

'Sasuke! Itachi! Move your asses and get the door one of you!' shouted Mikoto from inside. A bored voice answered.

'Get it yourself.'

'Fine. I'll let the onigiri burn then…'

The door opened in 2 seconds. A panting Sasuke and Itachi stood before her. She started to giggle seeing them. Itachi's hand was on the doorknob and Sasuke was pulling Itachi's collar back. They both lost their balance and toppled to the floor. She then started laughing at them. Itachi got up, smiling sheepishly at her while Sasuke glared at her.

'This isn't funny, Sakura.'

She grinned and between laughs said,

'Yeah, terribly serious. Wait until I tell this to Naruto!'

Sasuke put his palm on her mouth. 'Not a WORD to him, understand?' he said, removing his hand.

'No promises! Hi, Itachi nii-san!' Sakura said, skipping to the kitchen. Itachi looked fondly at her. She was like a little sister to him. And she would be his sister-in-law soon, he thought, smirking at Sasuke.

…

'So Mikoto-chan,' said Sakura,'How's Sasuke these days?' Mikoto looked at her and replied, 'He's fine. Just a bit moodier than when he was a kid.' Sakura laughed. 'It's a bit stuffy in here; I'm gonna go to the backyard, Mikoto-chan.'

'Sure.'

Sakura stepped outside and sat on the steps, looking at the stars. Then she saw a shooting star fly across the black sky. Sakura closed her eyes and smiled.

'_I wish Sasuke would love me, cherish me and always be by my side.'_

'What are you doing?' asked a deep, masculine voice.

Sakura sighed happily and replied to the figure sitting beside her,' Thinking.'

'About what?' Sakura almost laughed at the innocent curiousness in his voice.

'When you called me amazing.'

'When did I do that?'

Sakura stopped smiling and looked at Sasuke. He was looking back at her with a smirk on his face. She stood up.

'I have to go Sasuke. See you around.' She said coldly and teleported away.

Sasuke didn't get it at all. Then he realised she was hurt at his comment. He gritted his teeth and balled his fists.

'_If only she knew that it was joke… if she knew that I…'_

'SASUKE,' his mother hollered from inside, 'DINNER'S READY!'

'Coming!'

…

Life couldn't get any better for Sakura. Please note the sarcasm in the statement.

Why exactly? She wasted half of her chakra on healing those arrogant bastard Uchiha's parents and then he says she's amazing and a week later doesn't even admit that happened!

Sakura glared at the wall of her bedroom and muttered,' Arrogant, stupid, hot, sexy, insufferable Uchiha.' She couldn't stand it anymore. She would force a 'thank you' right out of his mouth. She then froze, thinking about _that_ night.

'_Forget it Sakura, just let that memory go, let it go, LET IT GO!'_

'Let it GO!' she started screaming and sobbing, remembering that night…..

…

'_I love you more than anything!' Sakura screamed out into the deafening silence. Her body shook with sobs. _

'_You're still annoying.'_

_Sakura snapped her head upwards at this commonly used remark towards her. She looked at the face of the boy she was in love with, twisted upward in a smirk. Her breath caught in her throat as she looked at the handsome face. She snapped out of it as he turned away from her and started walking towards the gates again._

'_Don't leave me!' she shouted. Her mind was searching for ways to make him stay or at least informing someone of his leaving the village. Suddenly it clicked._

'_If you go, I-I'll scream!' she threatened. Then there was nothing in front of her. She gasped as she sensed Sasuke teleport behind her. He leaned in close and whispered,_

'_Thank you...for everything.'_

'_Sasuke….'_

_Suddenly she felt a sharp pain on her pressure point and the world seemed to spin underneath her. Somebody caught her before she hit the ground. The last thing she saw was Sasuke's face looming above her and coming closer, closer…._

_She felt something warm on her lips._

_And the world turned black._

...

Sasuke, just after finishing his dinner, felt a bit dizzy. '_Maybe it was from playing video games.' _He thought.

'Kaa-san, going for a walk!'

'Okay Sasuke, don't come back!'

'Sure, kaa-san! 'He grinned as he heard her shouting at him and threatening his older brother to go after him. To make sure he didn't, Sasuke headed off to a familiar road, one Itachi didn't know. The one to Sakura's house. He usually just entered her apartment without knocking and today was no exception. Then he heard the sobbing coming from her bedroom.

…

Sakura started as her bedroom door burst open. Sasuke was standing there with an alarmed look on his face. He looked at Sakura. She was a mess. Her face was covered with tear tracks, her nose was red and her eyes were swollen. Sasuke walked over to her when she started snivelling again.

'What's wrong?'

'Finally decided that you care?'

'What do you mean?' he asked, surprised with her comment.

'You know what I mean!' she retorted angrily.

'If you're talking about the "amazing" thing, it was a JOKE.' He said in an icy tone. Sakura snivelled and wiped her eyes.

'Now would you care to tell me why in the world you were crying?'

'You.'

'Me?'

'Yes, you. You left the village. You joined the Akatsuki. You tried to kill your teammates. You…'

'That wasn't me Sakura.' he snapped. Sakura whimpered as he grabbed her shoulders.

'Do you think that the real Sasuke would try to kill you? Betray you? Join the organization that tried and is still trying to kill my best friend? HUH?' his voice had risen to a shout.

Sakura looked back at him with tears in her eyes. Those emerald orbs widened a few seconds later as she realised the fact that Sasuke was hugging her and she was crying laid her down on her bed and held her in his arms. She cried and cried. Cried for him. Herself Cried again and again until she fell asleep.

Sasuke looked softly at her sleeping face. He couldn't resist. He dipped his head down and captured her soft, pink lips. It felt so right.

* * *

Done. This took only one hour. sorry if it's crappy but my exams are starting AGAIN!

Remember, 10 more reviews for the new chapter. Don't forget to check out my other story, New and Improved!

Ja Ne!

Diva Direction


	4. Authors' Note

Guys, I am so sorry I haven't updated for so much time! Don't kill me! I was busy with packing up and shifting and all other crap. But the next chapter should be up in another week! Peace out!


End file.
